Wanna Bet?
by Lucifers.Angel.93
Summary: The gang is now in high school, and everyone makes a bet on whether or not Spinelli and TJ will finally confront each other about their feelings. But when someone looses the bet, what will happen? Rated for language and violence in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own this show, or its characters.  
><strong>

**Spinelli's POV.**

"Ashley, honey! You're going to be late for school!" I grumbled, and sat up. _Why does she insist on calling me Ashley? Why me?_ I looked at the clock on my wall. _7:30? _

_How exactly am I gonna be late for school?_ I dragged myself over to my dresser. I grabbed my usual clothes. They hadn't really changed much since I was nine. In fact, I

hadn't really changed much either. I was still the tough, thin kid I always was. I don't wear my hair in ponytails or wear that old ratty hat anymore. My hat had gotten

too old and ruffed up.

Last year TJ said it made me look homeless. Ever since I threw it away, I've never worn anything on my head. And I have one of those pixie haircut things. I still wear a

black fake leather jacket, but I don't wear dresses anymore. Now I wear a black skirt, red shirt, and red stockings. And who would I be if I didn't still wear my brother's

old boots? Man, are those things ancient! But they still fit, so there is no way I would never not wear them. "Ashley? Are you awake?" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm

awake! I'm going to have a shower, then I'll be down." My room has been renovated a bit since I was nine, and my mom decided to give me my own bathroom, in my

bedroom. I walked into the bathroom, and locked the door.

**TJ's POV.**

"Theodore, dear! It's time for breakfast!" I rolled onto my back, and glanced at the clock on my wall. "Mom, its 7:30!" Then I sat up. "Oh, yeah. Today's the first day of

school." I stood up, and stretched my arms over my head. I walked over to my dresser, and grabbed my usual clothing. Since I'm older now, I actually kinda dress more

like a teenager, but still manage to mix in a little of my old self. When I was thirteen, I switched my green jacket for a brown one. Now that I'm sixteen, I wear a black

fake leather jacket. I still wear blue jeans, white shirt and red and white sneakers. And of course, my red baseball cap is never forgotten. I've had it for as long as I can

remember, and it still looked the same as it did back in fourth grade.

"Theodore Jasper Detweiler! Get down here! Your breakfast is getting cold!" I rolled my eyes. "Stop calling me Theodore Jasper! It's been TJ since kindergarten!" _Mom _

_really needs to stop calling me by my full name. I've been called TJ ever since Gus gave me the nickname back in kindergarten. Because of him, no one called me by my actual _

_name since. Now that I think about it, I don't think anyone even knows my real name! Except Spinelli, my mom and Gus. _"Well whoever you are, you'd better get down here

soon!" I rolled my eyes again. "Okay! I'm just going to shower first! I'll be down when I'm done!" I walked into the bathroom, with my clothes in hand.

**Spinelli's POV.**

After I got dressed, I walked into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast, mom?" I sat down at the table. "Cereal. I didn't get to pick up the groceries yesterday, so we don't

really have anything else right now." I looked around the room. "Where's dad and Joey?" My mother sighed. "Your father is down at the police station, visiting Joey." It

was my turn to sigh. "What did he do now, light a building on fire?" I was being half serious. It did seem like something he _could_ do, but I didn't really think he would.

"Sweetie, listen…" she sat across the table from me. "Last night your brother got drunk and decided to drive home from his friend's house. He didn't quite make it home,

instead he crashed into the back of someone's car and wound up in jail." I stared blankly at her. "But why did they arrest him?" My mother looked me in the eye. "Drunk

driving. And drug possession." My jaw dropped. _My brother. The one person other than TJ that I could tell anything to… Had he done drugs? _"Don't worry, sweetie. They

tested Joey, and the results were negative. I talked to your father while you were still asleep. He said Joey told him that his friend left the drugs in his car after they left

a party."

I smiled to myself. "Well, at least he did actually own or use the drugs. When will he get out?" My mother handed me a bowl of cereal. "He should be home by tomorrow

afternoon." I shoved a spoonful of cereal in my mouth, and smiled. After I finished my breakfast, I glanced at the clock. It was only 7:50 am. "Kay, well I'm going over to

make sure TJ is awake. Bye, mom!" I yelled as I grabbed my black backpack from the couch. "Good-bye, Ashley!" _Well, at least she doesn't call me Pookie anymore._ "And

say hi to BJ for me!" I couldn't help but laugh. Even after all these years, she still got his name wrong. "His name is TJ!" I yelled, and ran out the door.

I walked down the very familiar sidewalk. _It's so hot out!_ I had to get out of the heat, so I ran the rest of the way to TJ's house. I thought twice about knocking. I

decided against it. I walked around the side of his house. I looked up a saw that his bedroom window was open. I climbed up the old ladder, which has been leaning

against the house since seventh grade. I hopped through the window and looked around for TJ, but I didn't see him. I saw light coming from under TJ's bathroom door,

so i figured he must be in there. He has a bathroom in his bedroom. Just like I do. I jumped onto his bed, and fell backwards. I was now staring at the ceiling.

I heard the door knob on the bathroom door turn. I looked to my side and saw TJ, shirtless, and in his boxers. I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it. "Hey, Teej… nice

boxers!" He looked at me, and I could've sworn he jumped five feet in the air! "Holy crap, Spin! What the hell are you trying to do? Scare me to death?" I laughed, and

started rolling on my side. Unfortunately I rolled right off the bed, and TJ tripped over me. "Ouch. I scare you… so you have to trip and… and land on me?" I was

laughing between my words. I tried to sit up, but TJ was still on me. "Hey, you deserve it."

He grabbed my arms and held me down. "Hmm… So you wanna wrestle with me, huh? Fine by me!" I tried to lift my arms, but he was strong! I rolled under him, and he

loosened his grip. We both started laughing. I rolled on and sat top of him, and held his arms down. "Ha! Pinned ya!" He rolled over, pinning me down again. He

smirked at me. "I win." He whispered in my ear. I moved my face closer to his, our noses touching. I stared him in the eye. "Never." I rolled again. But he wrapped his

arms around my waist, and pulled me back down.

I rolled onto my back, and laughed again. He grabbed my hand this time, and continued to hold me down. "Okay, okay, I give! Truce!" He smiled at me. He started

playing with my fingers, while looking in my eyes. I smiled, but I felt my face getting warmer. Either it was because he was still on me and still only in his boxers, or

because he was playing with my fingers and still looking into my eyes. "Theodore!" I burst out into a laughing fit. "Theodore! What is all that noise?" TJ was trying to

keep me quiet. he put a finger to my lips. "Shh. Uh, nothing, mom! I.. uh… tripped." I calmed down a bit, but was still giggling. He wasn't really lying, he just wasn't

telling the entire truth. TJ gave a weak chuckle. "Uh, sorry Spin." I saw his face begin to redden. "Uh, Teej… you're still on me." Both of our faces flushed. He started to

get up, but I pulled him down, and rolled on top of him. I leaned my face closer, and whispered into his ear. "You will never beat me."

**A/N: Please let me know if I should continue. I do not want to continue, if no one is going to read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!** Just to clear things up; in this fic Gus attended kindergarten with the gang for a short time. (Whether or not this actually happened, I have no

idea.) After two weeks he moved away, but came back in fourth grade. In later chapters there will be flash backs of this time**. Anyway, I do NOT own this show or it's **

**characters.  
><strong>

**Spinelli's POV.**

I climbed out of TJ's window. No one except me and TJ knew that I visited him through the window on a daily basis, and I wanted to keep it that way. I walked around

to the front door, and knocked. TJ's mom answered the door. "Good morning, Ashley." _Her too? Why does everyone find humor in calling me Ashley?_ "Hi, Mrs. Detweiler.

Is TJ up yet?" She nodded, and invited me in. "Theodore! Ashley is here!" I heard him yell from the kitchen. "I'll be there in a minute! And stop calling me Theodore!" I

gave a light chuckle. _It looks like I'm not the only one with that problem. _I saw TJ run from the kitchen, and over to where I stood. "Hey, Spin. What's up?" He winked at

me. "Hey, Teej. Just wondering if you wanted to go get a milkshake before school starts." TJ's mom eyed us, then left the room. "Sure. Bye mom!"

He pulled me out the door, and shut it before his mom called him again. I started a laughing fit again. _This is too funny! I've been sneaking into TJ's room, almost every _

_day since seventh grade! _"I still… I still can't believe they… they don't know!" I was laughing between my words. Again. TJ shushed me. He grabbed my hand, and pulled

me down the street. Once we got past my house, TJ let go of my hand, and started to speak. "Well… what are we really doing until school starts?" I shrugged. "I

dunno. How much time do we have?" TJ glanced at his watch. ""Well… it's only 8:04. So we have about forty-five minutes."

I thought for a minute. "Well… we could pay Joey a visit at the police station." TJ tilted his head. "What did he do now, burn down a building?" I laughed. "That's what I

said, when my mom told me he was in jail!" TJ smiled. "I guess what they say is true then. Great minds think alike. But, what did he do?" I sighed. "He tried to drive

home drunk last night. He crashed his car, and got busted for drug possession. But, the drugs weren't his, and he didn't use them." TJ looked at me. "Was he okay after

the accident?" _Now that I thought about it, my mom didn't say if he was okay or not. I didn't think to ask her. _I shrugged."He must be, if he's in jail rather than the

hospital." TJ sighed. "So, do you really want to go see him?" I shook my head. "Nah… he'll be fine. I think I'd rather walk around the neighborhood. What about you?"

He adjusted his baseball cap. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

We walked a couple blocks in silence. I let out a small laugh. "Can you believe how much the gang's changed since fourth grade?" Gretchen was still thin, but no longer

looking like a toothpick. She keeps her shoulder-length hair down most of the time. She wears small, rectangular glasses, a sky blue t-shirt, and navy jeans. "I'll say.

Remember when Gus wore glasses, and always broke them?" I let out another small laugh. Gus got tired of always breaking his glasses, and started wearing contact

lenses. He built up a few muscles, but was still fairly thin. He still wore the same type of clothes he did in fourth grade. "And Vince? Remember when he always wore

that jersey?" TJ laughed at the memory. Vince looked exactly the same, except he was taller, and wears black jeans, and a plain green shirt. "Well, everyone's changed,

except Mikey. He hasn't changed a bit!" I thought back. "Huh, I guess you're right. He hasn't changed. Same clothes, same hair, same everything."

We walked about five more minutes in silence. "Hey, Spin?" I looked over at him. "That's my name, don't wear it out." He gave a light chuckle, and looked at his feet.

"I'm… I'm sorry for what happened this morning." "Forget about it." I scratched my head. "What if I don't want to?" TJ whispered to himself, but I heard him. A small

blush crept over my cheeks. He probably didn't even realize he said it out loud. "Hey, wanna head over to the school yard? My legs are getting sore." TJ checked his

watch again. "We've only been walking for fifteen minutes… but sure. Let's go." _I wonder if he knows what I'm thinking…_ I gave him a cheeky grin. "Really, Spin?" _Oh, _

_yeah. He knows. _I nodded, and yelled. "Race ya!" I bolted down the street, with my best friend chasing me. _I'll always be a kid at heart. Always._

I got to the school yard first, and it was deserted. As soon as I stepped on the grass, I tripped and fell to the ground. TJ slowed to a stop right beside me. "You okay,

Spin?" He held out a hand, and helped me off the ground. I dusted myself off. "I'm fine. Thanks." He scratched his head. "No prob. Wanna sit on the steps until the rest

of the gang gets here?" I nodded. The school yard reminded me of Third Street Elementary, except here the area was mostly just a football field. Me and TJ walked

across it, and over to the front steps. I sat down on the third step, and TJ sat beside me. I stretched my arms. "I'm tired now." I crossed my arms, and TJ laughed. I

was so tired… my head fell onto his shoulder. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks again._ What is wrong with me?_ I started to doze off.

* * *

><p>I heard whispering. "How much do you wanna bet?" That sounds like Gus… "Um… a hundred bucks?" That sounds like Vince… "Please friends! Gambling is like a drug,<p>

and you know what happens once all of your money is gone…" That's definitely Mikey. "Quiet…I'll take that bet. What about you, Gretchen?" "Put me down for the

same." _What are they talking about?_ "Hey… Vince, get a picture before they wake up." I head the shutter of a camera go off. _Who are they taking pictures of?_ _Why are they _

_in my room?_ I pulled what I was leaning on closer to me. "Awe… that's so cute…" Gretchen's voice said. "Quick, take another picture!" The flash went off this time, and I

began to open my eyes.

I saw Gretchen, Mikey, Gus, and Vince staring at me. I closed my eyes again, pulling whatever I was snuggling, even closer. "What are you guys doing in my room…?"

Gretchen started giggling. "Um… Spinelli? You aren't at your house… you're on the step of the school…" I groaned. "Then what am I snuggling?" They all started

laughing, and yelled. "TJ!" My eyes shot open, and I looked to my side._ I was snuggling TJ? And he has his arm around my waist?_ "I jumped, and landed on the ground at

the bottom the steps. TJ shot up at the same time, and stared at me. Both of our faces flushed.

"What the fuck! How long was I out?" Vince smirked, and dangled a camera in my face. "Wanna see the pictures?" I balled my hands into fists. "What pictures?" Vince

showed me and TJ the two pictures. I glared at them. _I'm gonna kill them!_ TJ put his arms around my waist, just before I started to threaten them. "Let me go, Teej! Let

me go!" I struggled, trying to get free. "I'm gonna kill you, Vince!" TJ kept a strong grip on my waist. "Calm down, Spin." I tried to calm myself. "Okay, I'm good."

TJ let me go. I tried to swing a punch at Vince, but TJ wrapped his arms around my waist again before I could. "Spinelli, stop." I continued to struggle. "No, TJ! Let. Me.

Go!" I was swinging punches, even though I couldn't reach anyone. TJ loosened his grip on me. "If you don't erase those pictures, I'm gonna let her go. You do realize

that, right?" I gave them an evil grin. Instead of doing what TJ said, Vince took the memory card out, and put it in the front pocket of his jeans. "Sorry, guys. But I think

this will make good black mail. Don't you think Gretch?" Gretchen put her hands up in front of her. "Oh, no. I have nothing to do with those pictures, so leave me out of

it." I continued to glare at Vince. "Okay, Teej. You can let me go now." To my surprise, he let me go. I swung a punch at Vince, but he dodged it and ran into the school.

I chased after him yelling. "Dammit, Vince! Give me the damn memory card!"

**A/N: I hope you liked it! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, first off thanks for the reviews! I know this is not the best chapter, but i needed to put this in for my plot. Anyway, I still don't own Recess. if I did, I would **

**be making episodes, not fan fics.  
><strong>

**Spinelli's POV.**

"Die! Die! Die!" I chanted as I punched Vince in the face. He was on the floor in the school, and I was sitting on top of him. It was lunch break, and the hall was empty

except for the two of us. "I still want that memory card!" I swung again, hitting Vince in the nose. I felt an arm on my shoulder, and I looked up to see TJ standing

beside me. "Spinelli, stop! I think he's learned his lesson!" I looked down at Vince. His right eye was swollen, and his nose was dripping with blood. "Not until I get that

memory card!" I punched him in the face one more time, before I felt someone lift me off him. "Put me down, Teej! I'm gonna kill him!" I continued to kick, and scream

profanities at both of them. "Vince, just give her the memory card! I really don't wanna witness a murder!" Vince slowly got up, and ran beside the boy's washroom. He

put his hand on the handle. "But I can't give you the memory card!" I glared at him. "And why not?" He opened the washroom door. "Because… I sold it to the

Ashley's!"

I felt me face turn red with anger. "What the fuck, man! Why the fuck would you do that? You jackass!" I stopped struggling. I was shocked at what just came out of

TJ's mouth. Never in my life had I ever heard him say anything like that. I risked a glance at him. His face was as red as mine was. Now it looked like TJ _wanted _to murder

Vince. "TJ. Put. Me. Down. NOW!" TJ tightened his grip on me. "No, Spinelli. If I put you down, I'll be tempted to kill him." I gave an evil smirk. "I have no problem with

that." Vince disappeared into the washroom. "Put me down!"

TJ carried me out of the school, and put me down at the picnic table, under a large maple tree. "Thank-you!" I got back up, and tried to get back into the school. TJ

stopped me by grabbing my hand. "TJ, let me go!" He shook his head, and pulled me back down. I sat beside him and pouted. He continued to hold my hand. "Please

let me go." He didn't respond, so I repeated myself. When I caught the look on his face, I stopped talking. He looked furious. "TJ, are you okay?" He finally responded

by shaking his head. "No. I'm not okay. Vince was supposed to be our friend, but he sold that memory card to the Ashley's! Why would he do that?" I shrugged my

shoulders. "They must've given him a nice chunk of cash. Either way, I'm probably gonna kill him. Care to help?" I smiled sweetly. TJ shook his head again, and let go of

my hand. "I've got a better idea. Let's talk revenge…" He rubbed his palms together. I gave another evil smirk. "What did you have in mind?" He turned to me. "Let's

just say it involves the colour pink…"

**TJ's POV.**

I ran to my next class, which was gym. This is where I would put my brilliant plan into action. I didn't tell Spinelli what my plan was. If she wanted to know, then she

would need to wait. I walked into the guy's locker room, and changed into blue shorts, and a white T-shirt. I left the locker room, and saw Spinelli wave me over. I

jogged over to where she stood. "Hey, Spin. What's up?" She rolled her eyes. "Oh, nothing much. I was just standing here, acting like a girl." I rolled my eyes back at

her. "Oh, so you were painting your nails pink?" She punched my shoulder. "Jerk. So… did you get the stuff?" I chuckled. "I did. Just meet me in front of the guy's locker

room when gym is over. Don't forget the video recorder." She smiled. "Trust me, I won't."

We lined up, and the gym teacher called out the team captains for dodge ball. "Okay, our first team captain will be… Detweiler." I nodded, and took my place beside

the gym teacher. She glanced over the rest of the students. "Our second team captain will be… Armbruster." Ashley A put her hand up. "Miss Millage, I can't play." Miss

Millage raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Really? And why would that be?" Ashley A flipped her hair. "I don't want to break a nail." She reached into her

pocket. "See? Daddy gave me a note." Miss Millage sighed. "Fine. Anyone else have a note?" The other three Ashley's raised their hands. "Fine. You four will be running

laps until gym is over." The Ashley's wined, and Miss Millage continued.

"So I guess our other captain will be… LaSalle. Go ahead and choose your teams. Detweiler, you pick first." I nodded. "Spinelli." She ran to my side. "Good pick, Teej.

God, what is with the Ashley's and always having notes? Why can't my parents be more like that?" I chuckled. "Maybe they would… if you acted and dressed like a girly-

girl." Spinelli put a finger on her chin. "Hmm… nope. It's not worth it." I heard Gus whisper to Gretchen. "I think I owe you a hundred bucks…" What was that all about?

* * *

><p>Gym class just ended, and everyone went to the locker rooms. "My team won!" I shouted. I showered, and put my regular clothes back on. Everyone left the locker<p>

room, except me and Vince. I walked over to the bench where Vince left his stuff. I swapped his clothes with a white floral summer dress, and his shampoo with pink

hair dye. Just to be sure, I took his towel while he was in the shower. I hid his clothes in my backpack, and I tiptoed out of the room.

**Spinelli's POV.**

I saw TJ walk out of the boy's locker room. I walked over to him, with my video camera in my right hand. "So… is it set up?" I looked up to TJ, who nodded. "All ready

to go. Just be sure you don't miss anything." I nodded and grinned in return. "Perfect." I heard a scream coming from the boy's locker room. I laughed. "What did you

do?" TJ shook his head. "You'll see… get the recorder ready! This is gonna be tender." TJ pulled me around a corner, where I could still get a good view. I pressed

record just as Vince poked his head out of the locker room. I almost burst out laughing, but TJ put his hand over my mouth. Vince's once black hair was now bright neon

pink. As he slowly stepped out, I saw he was also wearing a white floral sun dress.

I dropped to my knees, and handed TJ the recorder. I clutched my sides, and started laughing once Vince ran down the hall. "Oh my god, Teej! How did you manage

_that_?" I was laughing so hard, my sides started to hurt. TJ laughed with me. "I just switched his shampoo, and his clothes! I didn't think he'd run down the hall!" I got

up with TJ's help. "Hey, wait a minute… gym was our last class…" I heard the bell ring. "Oh. My. God. This is gonna be hilarious! Come on!" I pulled TJ in the direction

that Vince ran. I left the recorder in TJ's hand. When we got to the main hallway, students were rushing out of the building. "Where's Vince?" I saw everyone; Gretchen,

Gus, Mikey, Theresa, the Ashley's… but no Vince! I hung my head. "Oh well. Wanna come over to my house, Teej?" He shrugged. "Might as well." We walked out of the

school, and I looked around. "Hmm… still no Vince… maybe he ran home?"

TJ put his hand on my head, and messed up my hair. I glared at him. "Don't touch my hair." TJ chuckled. "Or what?" I grabbed his hat. "Or this!" I put it on my head,

and ran down the street. "Spinelli! Wait up!" I slowed down slightly, and tripped over my feet. I screeched as I landed on my elbows and knees. "Ouch." TJ finally

caught up to me. "Oh my god! Are you okay, Spinelli?" I looked up at him. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I tried to get up, but I fell back down. "Spinelli, your arm is

bleeding!" I looked at my left arm. My jacket was torn at my elbow, and blood was pooling out of a wound. "Huh… I guess it is. Teej… I can't get up." I kept trying, but I

couldn't stand. TJ picked me up, and carried me to my house. "You know… I really wish I had a car…" I chuckled. "Yeah I wish you did to. Then I wouldn't need to be

embarrassed like this." TJ tilted his head. "Are you embarrassed to be carried by me?" I rolled my eyes. "Only if someone sees this…"

We reached my house, and TJ put me down. I still struggled to stand, but TJ picked me up again after he opened the door. "Do you want me to take you to your room,

or to the couch?" I pointed to the stairs. "My room." TJ pushed to door open, and put me down on my bed. "Do you have a first aid kit?" I nodded. "Under the sink in my

bathroom." He walked into my bathroom and I fell back, onto my bed. I closed my eyes for a minute. When I opened them, TJ was sitting on the edge of my bed. "Spin,

you need to take off your stockings and jacket…" My face warmed slightly. "Why do I need to take my stockings off? It's my arm that's bleeding." TJ scratched his head.

"I need to see if you have any other cuts… Can I have my hat back?" I sighed. "Fine." I got up and threw his hat at him. "Stay. I'll go change."

I grabbed an old black shirt and black shorts. I hopped into my bathroom and closed the door. I heard TJ laughing. I changed and threw my dirty clothes in the corner.

I opened the door and hopped back over to my bed. "Sit." He pointed at my bed. I did as I was told. "God… Look at your knees…" I looked down, and I saw scrapes all

across my left. My right knee was skinned, nearly to the bone and was oozing blood. TJ pulled a bottle of peroxide and a cotton ball from the first aid kit. My eyes

widened. "No…" He tilted his head. "What?" I shook my head so fast, I made myself dizzy. "Please… don't let that touch me…" TJ sighed. "Spin, I need to clean your

scrapes." I crossed my arms. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you…" I closed my eyes, preparing for the sting.

I screamed. "What the hell are you trying to do, melt me with acid?" I punched him in the shoulder. TJ rolled his eyes. "Never would've thought the great Spinelli could

feel pain…" I glared at him. "That's not pain, it's torture!" He smirked. "You wanna talk torture? Fine. Remember parent's night in fourth grade?" My face turned red.

"And your mom told the entire class that…" I cut him off. "Shut up! Yes I remember! Please don't bring it up!" TJ's face fell into a mocking frown. "Why not?" I grumbled.

_Because I still have a crush on you, idiot!_ "Shut up and clean my wounds."

TJ smiled. "I'm already done. I just need to bandage you up." I looked at my knees, then my elbow. "You're good. How did you do that without me noticing?" He

grabbed some gauze and medical tape from the first aid kit. "If you talk to people, they don't usually realise what you're doing." I tilted my head. "Really?" He nodded,

and lifted my left arm. I watched as he wrapped my elbow. When he was done my elbow, he put band aids on my knees. "That should do it. Well now that that's done,

what do you wanna do?" I shrugged. "Wanna watch a movie? I got the new Paranormal Activity DVD, but I didn't get to watch it yet." He smiled and nodded. "Sure." TJ

got up and put the DVD in. He brought the remote over to me, and we sat on my bed. During the middle of the movie I fell on to my side, and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well… here it is! Spinelli is a little… different in this chapter. Please don't say that what happens in this chapter is impossible… because it is possible. Anyway I **

**DON'T OWN RECESS OR ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OC. Which will make an appearance in the sequel… if I make one. Please enjoy!**

**Spinelli's POV.**

I opened my eyes and glanced at my wall clock. _1:30 in the morning?_ I grumbled as I rolled onto my side. _My head is killing me!_ I sat up on my bed. I glanced out the

window. It was raining. I love rain storms… until the thunder starts. I heard the thunder roar. I jumped and brought my knees to my chest. I covered my ears with my

hands. I took a quick glance to my right, and noticed TJ staring at me._ Wait… he's still here? Why didn't I notice that before? _

Another roar of thunder echoed through my ears, even though they were covered by my hands. He put his hand on my shoulder. "You okay Spin?" My body shook as

the thunder continued. "I don't like loud noises… music is fine. But thunder…" I shuddered. TJ moved closer to me. "Why don't you like thunder?" I removed my hands

from my ears, and wrapped my arms around my legs. "Thunder reminds me of gun shots." He tilted his head. "Huh?" I hugged my knees even closer and kept shaking.

"Remember that day in sixth grade?"

_*Flashback*_

_It was a Friday, and I was sitting with the rest of the gang in the cafeteria. We were all arguing over what movie we should watch that night. I got mad that no one would even _

_attempt to hear my suggestion. "If you'd listen to me, I have an idea! Hey! SHUT UP!" I slammed my lunch tray on the table. The gang fell silent. "Why don't we just write _

_titles on pieces of paper, and draw one from a hat?" The gang exchanged glances, then nodded in agreement. I smiled and grabbed TJ's hat. I was about to tear a piece of paper, _

_when I heard what sounded like a gun shot. I dropped TJ's hat onto the table. Principal Prickly came running into the cafeteria, in a panic. I saw blood flowing from his right _

_shoulder. I grabbed onto TJ's left arm. Principal Prickly slowly began to speak. "Everyone… buddy up… run…run…" He fell to his Finster ran through the doors Principal _

_Prickly came through. She helped him up and started yelling. "You heard the man! Get to your classroom! There's a man in the school wielding a rifle! Buddy up and run to your _

_class, now!" My arm fell from TJ's. I looked at the chaos that surrounded us. Everyone was running and screaming. Some people were injured from the mass of students _

_running and pushing their way out the cafeteria doors. I grabbed TJ's hand when he started dragging me to the other side of the room, and out of the cafeteria. "TJ, we're going _

_to the other side of the school, and there's a psycho running through here!" "I don't want us to get trampled by the other students, so we're going this way!" I tried to keep up _

_with his speed, but I tripped and lost my grip on his hand. I heard a few gun shots behind us. "Spinelli!" I got up and turned slightly. Standing behind me was the psycho, with _

_a rifle in his hands. I grabbed TJ's hand, and started running again. We reached the door and were just about to enter the classroom. I heard a loud gun shot, followed by a _

_sharp feeling of pain in my lower back. I blacked out._

_*End Flashback*_

I was still hugging my knees. "I woke up two weeks later. You told me I got shot in the back. Ever since that day, I've hated loud noises." TJ put his arm around my

shoulder. "Don't worry, Spin. I promise I won't let that ever happen again. I'll keep you safe." I let go of my knees and wrapped my arms around him. "I know you will."

I smiled, but only for a second. The thunder started again. I jumped and tightened my hold on TJ. Me and TJ stayed awake for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>It was 7:00 am, and still raining. I was still shaky, but I finally let go of TJ and stood up. "Teej… please don't tell anyone I'm afraid of thunder." He nodded. "Don't worry.<p>

Your secrets safe with me." I gave a weak smile. "Thanks. You'd better go. Before my parents find out you were over here all night." TJ stretched his arms over his

head. "Who cares if I stayed here?" I glared at him. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe my parents!" I put my hands on my hips, and TJ sighed. "Fine, I'll see you later then." I

grinned and dropped my arms. "Hey, is the gang still going to Kelso's after school?" He nodded. "Okay. Bye Teej." "Bye, Spin. See you in a few." He got up and walked

over to my window. He waved to me, and jumped into the tree outside my window. The thunder started again. I jumped and landed on my bed. _This is gonna be a long, _

_long day. _

**TJ's POV.**

I climbed up the ladder outside my window. The window was being stubborn, so it took me a few minutes to actually get it open. I crawled through and walked over to

my dresser. I pulled out some dry clothes, since I just ran through rain. I threw them on, then I realized I forgot my hat in Spinelli's room. _I can't go back and get it now. I _

_guess I'll get it later._ I sighed and sat on my bed. I picked up my iPod from my pillow. I put the ear buds in my ears and pressed shuffle. The first song that came on was

Spinelli's favourite song. I was the only one that knew. I fell backwards on my bed and stared at the ceiling. _I wish I could tell her. _I sighed. "The things she does to

me…" I snapped from my thoughts when I realized my iPod died. I glanced at my wall clock. It read 7:23 am. I got up and walked out my bedroom door. I walked into

the kitchen, but my mom wasn't in her usual spot cooking breakfast. There was a note stuck to the fridge. I walked over to it. It read:

_Theodore, _

_Your father and I got called into work earlier than usual and most likely we will be home late again, so you will be on your own for the day. Breakfast is still in the frying pan, so _

_just heat it up if it got cold. Have fun at school dear._

_Love Mom._

_P.S. Please let me know when you stay the night at Ashley's house. I was looking everywhere for you! You kids had better not be doing anything inappropriate! _

The colour drained from my face. I gulped. _Man, mom's gonna kill me when she gets home! _ I grabbed the note and shoved it in my jacket pocket. I wasn't hungry. I

walked into the living room and turned the TV on. I sat on the couch. I flicked through the channels for what seemed like an hour. I took a quick glance at the clock

above the TV. _8:04 am. I guess I'd better meet Spinelli._ I got up and turned the TV off.

**Spinelli's POV.**

"Yeah mom, I heard you! I gotta go, bye!" _That woman is driving me insane! _I grabbed my book bag and ran out the door. I was running down the sidewalk through the

rain, and I crashed into someone. I backed up, and saw TJ smirking. "Nice to see you too, Spin." I grumbled. "Yeah, yeah. Hey, you left this on my computer chair." I

tossed him his backpack. "I was wondering where that went…" I sighed. "Come on, let's go." TJ stopped me by grabbing my hand. "Uh… Spin… you might want to see

this…" He reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to me.

My eyes widened and my face began to heat up. _How the hell? _"What the fuck! How the hell did she know, and why does she think that?" TJ grabbed the note from my

hand and put it back in his pocket. "I have no idea. All I know is that she is gonna kill me." I balled my hands into fists. The thunder roared. I jumped and wrapped my

arms around TJ's left arm. _It's only thunder. It's only thunder. It's only thunder. Dammit! It's not working! _ "Spinelli, I told you I'll keep you safe." I nodded, but didn't

speak. Me and TJ started walking to the school. I kicked at a few rocks, and made them land in puddles. I looked up to see the school yard. There was no one there.

The school seemed to be deserted. "Hey, Spin… there's no school today…" I looked at TJ. "Huh?" He pointed at the school doors. Taped to the window on the door, was

a note.

_Attention all students,_

_Due to highly unusual circumstances, the school board has advised me to keep the school closed for the day. Classes will resume tomorrow morning at regular hours. I am _

_sincerely sorry if you have not received a call. I expect to see you all tomorrow morning in the gymnasium at 9:00 am sharp. _

_Sincerely, Principal Lewis._

"The could've called at least one of us!" I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed. "Well… what now?" TJ shrugged. "Wanna call the gang to meet at my house? My

parents aren't gonna be home until late tonight." I tilted my head. "What about Vince?" TJ shoved his hands in his jeans' pockets. "I dunno… call him over?" I rolled my

eyes. "Why?" Thunder roared, and again I was stuck to TJ's left arm. "Spin… we're gonna need to talk to him sometime." I nodded. I let go of him and pulled out my cell

phone. I dialed Gretchen. _Ring. Ring. Ring. _"Hello?" "Hey, Gretch. Do you wanna meet up at TJ's?" She sighed. "Spinelli? Well… I have nothing better to do… so… yeah. I

guess so." I smiled to myself. "Great. Come over in about… ten minutes?" "Sure. Bye Spinelli." I closed my phone. TJ nodded. "Yes, Vince. I know, I know. Just come

over. I'll tell you when you come over. Okay, okay. See ya then." He closed his phone and turned to me. "Well… he's coming. He's gonna call Mikey." I smiled. "So is

Gretchen. She's calling Gus, and is probably calling Theresa." We started walking back to TJ's house.

* * *

><p>TJ opened the door, and let the two of us in. "Wanna watch TV?" I shrugged. "I don't care. The gang will be here in five minutes." I turned the TV on and jumped onto<p>

the couch. I flicked through the channels. Nothing really interested me, so I got up and turned the TV off. "Spin, do you even look at the channels? I barely even seen

anything!" I laughed. The thunder seemed to have stopped. There was a knock on the door. TJ opened it, and the gang walked in. Mikey, Gus, Gretchen, Theresa, and

Vince ran into the basement where the larger couch was. I got up and followed them. TJ was trailing behind me.

"So… you guys wanna watch a movie?" I glanced at TJ. "This time, were picking one from a hat!" TJ scratched his head. "Uh… I left my hat in your room this morning."

The gang stared at TJ. Vince spoke up. "Why were you in her room this morning?" I glared at Vince. "The same reason I want that memory card! We fell asleep

watching the new Paranormal Activity DVD." Vince scratched his still pink hair. "That boring, huh?" I shrugged. We had three DVD left to pick from. "Okay… put your hand

up if you wanna watch… The Grudge 3." Me, TJ, Gretchen, Theresa and Vince raised our hands. "Hm… okay… who wants to watch… Juno?" Theresa, Mikey, Gus and

Gretchen raised their hands. "What about… The Ruins?" Me and TJ raised our hands. Gus groaned. TJ got up and put The Grudge 3 into the DVD player.

**A/N: This is only the beginning. Muahahaha! And again, please don't say that it isn't possible for a psycho to go into an elementary school wielding a rifle. Trust **

**me. Something very similar happened when I was in fifth grade, only he didn't actually come into the school… and no one got shot. Be prepared for a game of **

**Truth or Dare in the next chapter. :P  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Miss me? No? Fine then! I do not own recess or its characters (or any movies mentioned). sexehbunneh, you read my mind! I already planned on **

**putting Insidious in this chapter, and the next! I love that movie! I rewrote this chapter like… four times, and in my opinion, it still sucks. Oh well, nothing is **

**perfect. Beware of violence in this chapter! On with the story!**

**Spinelli's POV.**

We ended up watching a whole crap load of horror movies; When a Stranger Calls, (Ironically, TJ's cell phone started ringing at the same time as on the DVD) The Hills

Have Eyes, Stephen King's It, and The Last Exorcism. "Dude, that was weak!" Vince got up from his spot, and turned the lights on. Gretchen adjusted her glasses. "I

think I have to agree with Vince on this one." Gus was hiding behind Theresa. "I-I t-thought it was k-kinda s-scary." Theresa rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's

comment. "Gus… that movie was awful. The blood was obviously fake. If you want scary, you should watch Insidious. That was a scary one." I smirked. "You know

what? I think you should bring that DVD over next time. I didn't watch it yet. What do you say Theresa?" She smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, Spinelli." Vince turned the

TV off and Mikey came out from behind the couch. "Now that it's finally over, what should we do… tell ghost stories?" I rolled my eyes. "Of course you'd say _that_." TJ

moved from his spot on the couch, onto the floor. "Bring it on."

I stood you and pointed at each of them. "Stay. I'll be right back." I ran to my house and grabbed my overnight bag. _Might as well just stay at TJ's tonight._ I scribble a

note, and taped it to the fridge_. _I got back to TJ's and ran into the basement. "Teej, I'm staying the night here." Me and the rest of the gang sat in a circle on the floor. I

took my jacket off and threw it onto the couch, along with my overnight bag. _Ring. Ring. Ring._ TJ smiled and picked up his cell phone. "My mom just texted me and said;

her and dad went out of state for a few days. Becky's living with her friend, so she won't be here either. So… why don't we all just sleep here in the basement tonight?"

Everyone sat silent. Theresa spoke first. "I would, but my dad doesn't let me sleep over a boy's house. Even if there are other girls staying. I can only stay until seven.

And Gus is supposed to come to dinner with my family, so he'll need to leave with me."

The rest of the gang nodded. Gretchen and Mikey stood up. "We'd better be going now. I have to work on a project. And before you even ask, no it is not for school,

and I need Mikey to give me a hand with it. We'll see you guys tomorrow." They ran up the stairs before the rest of us could say good-bye. Vince cracked his knuckles.

"Well, I can't stay either. I need to get to school early, and I don't want to be the one that trips over someone. I'll stay for the ghost stories though." I rolled my eyes.

"So… who's starting the ghost stories?" Vince spoke up. "I'll go first. Okay… um… once there was a couple on their way to a college." I leaned on TJ's shoulder and

nearly fell asleep. _This is the most boring story in history! _TJ put his head on mine. "Then out of nowhere, a mysterious figure appeared. He grabbed the girl, but…" I

think I fell asleep after that, because the next thing I knew, he was finishing the story. "And all that was left; was a severed finger."

The thunder began again. I jumped, and landed on TJ's lap. "You okay, Spin?" I nodded my head. "Just fucking peachy." I heard Theresa's voice. "Are we missing

something?" I looked up. Everyone was staring at me. I felt my face heat up. "Uh… no…" The thunder roared again, and the power went out. I screamed at the top of

my lungs. "Ouch, Spin! You just screamed in my ear!" Thank god TJ was here, I felt safe around him_. _"Sorry, Teej." Gus spoke up. "Are you sure you're okay? You sound

kinda freaked." I shuddered. TJ wrapped his arms around me. Thunder echoed through the house. I jumped again. TJ tightened his hold on me, and whispered into my

ear. "Spin, I promised I would keep you safe. Nothing will happen to you. I swear." I smiled. I couldn't see anything five feet in front of me. When the thunder roared

again, the lightning struck, lighting up the room briefly. "Anyway… Gus, start the next story." I got off TJ and felt around for my bag. I grabbed a flashlight, and tossed it

to Gus. "Oww. Whoever threw that, it hit me in the head." Me and TJ snickered. "Sorry, Gus."

He flashed it under his chin. "Okay. Once there was a lonely little girl. She was seven years old, and it was her birthday." He went on to tell the story of The Porcelain

Doll. (A/N: I don't remember what the story's called, so I'm just calling it The Porcelain Doll.) I loved this story. Gus added a few parts to it, and it turned out really well. I

was holding onto TJ's arm. The thunder stopped, but the power was still out. "Anyone else have any stories?" Me and Theresa shook our heads. TJ grabbed the

flashlight from Gus. "My turn then." TJ moved the flashlight under his chin, and began flicking in off and on."Once, there was a group of friends. In the group, there was;

the prankster, the artist, the poet, the brains, the athlete, the dorky dodge ball king, and a young girl full of wise advice." He paused for a minute, and I looked at him.

A faint blush covered his freckled cheeks. "The prankster was hopelessly in love with the artist, and decided to tell her how he felt. But she was hiding a dark secret,

that not even he knew." _Why does that group sound so familiar?_

I listened to his story. Basically, it was about the artist and the prankster. The prankster told the artist that he was madly in love with her, but the artist confessed that

she was a criminal, and was being haunted by the ghost of her deceased brother, who she had accidentally shot and killed. The artist tried to commit suicide multiple

times, but in the end the prankster helped her through it, and the artist admitted her feeling for the prankster. "Great story, Teej. It was sooo scary." Sarcasm dripped

from my last words. The power came back on. I let go of his arm. I nudged him. "How did you come up with that story anyway?" TJ turned his head away from me. "Uh…

I… I just… sorta… made it up?" I crossed my arms. "Well that's no fun. I have a true story. One that will give you nightmares. Wanna hear it?" TJ nodded. "Sure. But I

thought you didn't have a story?" I shrugged. "I save the best for last. Vince, turn the lights back off." He did as told, then cleared his throat. "It's getting kinda late. I

think I'd better go." Theresa checked her watch. "Oh, crap! Gus, we're going to be late! Sorry guys." Theresa, Gus and Vince left the house. I crossed my arms again.

"Why didn't anyone stay to hear my story?" TJ shrugged. "Well, I'm still here. Tell me your story. It's been awhile since I've heard a true one." I sighed. "Okay. Once,

many years ago, there was a young newlywed couple. A beautiful young woman named Ashley, and a handsome young man named Mason. During their honeymoon,

they spent their time swimming, dancing, eating out, just doing what married couples do. They were having a wonderful time, but it didn't last long. A week after their

wedding, Mason said that he was arranging a surprise for Ashley. Ashley sat in their hotel room alone, for hours. After a while, she began hearing noises. At first it

sounded like racoons rummaging through the garbage, but then it slowly got louder, and louder. She walked onto the balcony, searching for whatever was making the

noise. She squinted her eyes. Through the rain and fog, she saw the silhouette of a man. 'Mason, is that you?' she called. There was no reply." I paused to look at TJ.

He looked kinda bored, but I continued on with my story.

**TJ's POV.**

I leaned against the couch, and watched as Spinelli continued her story. It was about a young newlywed couple, and the husband betrayed his wife's trust by sleeping

with other women. In turn, the wife had slept with another man. I got sorta lost when I heard Spinelli say 'Ashley glanced at the silhouette of the man. She saw his

eyes a bright crimson red, and she felt strangely attracted to him.' _Okay, I love Spinelli and all, but her story is kinda weird. Woah, whoa, woah. Back up. Did I really just _

_think that? I don't love Spinelli like that… do I? _I shook the thought from my head, and returned to listening.

"The husband was so outraged, that he grabbed his wife by the hair, and beat her repeatedly. Her face was bruised and bloody, her nose was busted, and her arm

was broken. Mason threw his wife onto the hardwood floor, and a loud thud echoed through the room. Once again, he grabbed her by the hair. This time however, he

smashed her head into a wall. A blood curdling scream echoed through the entire building. Ashley was nearly dead, and tears were streaming from her eyes. 'I thought

you loved me?' Mason dropped to his knees. 'I do honey, I do.' She shook her head. With her last words, she said 'You don't. You don't love me, and you never did. You

will die alone, forever haunted by the memory of what you have done.' Her body became lifeless."

_How could someone do that to their wife? If I ever get married, I swear I will never do that. That is horrible! _I was snapped from my thoughts when I felt Spinelli grab onto

my hand. I tilted my head and looked at her. She looked like she wanted to cry. I held onto her hand, and smiled at her. "Exactly three months after Ashley's death,

Mason had moved on. That very night, he was found dead. His wrists were slit, and he bled to death. At first, the cops thought it was suicide. When they investigated

further, they ruled it out." I was confused. "Why did they rule it out?" She looked at me, and squeezed my hand tighter. "They found the slits weren't hesitant, most

suicides are. And there was no suicide note. But…" Her voice was shaky. "But… there was another note. On the mirror, there was a message written in blood. It read;

Mason, I warned you. I warned you that you would die alone. And so you have.' They also found that it wasn't his blood the message was written in. It was Ashley's."

I gulped. "Are you sure?" Tears were falling from her face. "I'm absolutely positive." I let go of her hand. "But… how do you know?" She gave me a weak smile. "My mom

told me." I was completely lost. "What does your mom have to do with this? How does she know?" Spinelli turned away from me. "The Ashley in my story… she was my

great aunt. The one that I'm named after." Spinelli started crying, and that was far from normal. "I'm sorry, Spin. You didn't need to tell me." She grabbed my hand

again. "Yes I did. I needed to tell someone. TJ, I trust you more than anyone else. If the others didn't leave… I probably never would've told anyone." Without thinking,

I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry." I let go of her, and we got up. I walked out of the basement. Spinelli grabbed her overnight bag and followed me. "Hey,

Teej… if you tell anyone that you saw me cry, I'll kill you." I laughed. "Spinelli, everyone cries. Even I cry."

**Spinelli's POV.**

We walked into TJ's bedroom, and I jumped on his bed. I threw my bag onto the floor. "When have you ever cried?" TJ sat beside me. "Well… that time you got shot. I

thought I lost my best friend. I cried until you woke up." I stared at him, and I wiped my tears. "You cried over me?" TJ nodded. "Well… I don't wanna keep talking about

sad things. What do you wanna do?" I shrugged. "Truth or dare?" TJ snickered. "Sure. I'll take a dare." I giggled. "I dare you to… go up to Ashley A tomorrow, and say

that she looks like a drowned poodle." TJ chuckled, and fell backwards on his bed. "Okay… 'cause that isn't weird at all… What about you? Truth or dare?"

I fell backwards, and smirked. "Definitely dare." It was silent for a minute. "I dare you to… dress like an Ashley all day tomorrow." I grumbled. "You love embarrassing

me, don't you?" TJ shrugged. "Call it my guilty pleasure. I'll take another dare." I got up and grabbed my bag. I dug through it, until I found what I was looking for. I

threw it at TJ. It hit him in the face, and he picked it up. "Umm… Spinelli? What is this?" I giggled. "What does it look like? It's Theresa's make-up kit. She left it at my

house last week, and said I could just keep it, but I don't wear make-up." TJ stared at it. "Okay… what am I doing with it?" I doubled over laughing. "I dare you to wear

make-up to school tomorrow." I looked at TJ, and his face flushed. "Hey, if I gotta dress like an Ashley, then you gotta wear make-up."

TJ sighed. "Fine. Truth or dare?" I fell back onto his bed. "Umm… truth." TJ looked at me. "When was the last time you kissed someone, and who was it?" My face

warmed. "Umm… the last time I kissed someone… that would've been in fourth grade… when I kissed you." I smiled at the memory. I looked at TJ, who was also smiling.

"You haven't kissed anyone other than me?" I shook my head. "Nope. And I don't plan on it." TJ's smile dropped. "What did you just say?"

My face flushed once I realized what I said. "Huh? Oh… uhh… nothing. Truth or dare?" TJ scratched his head. "Truth?" I smiled. "What is your deepest, darkest secret?"

"Uhh… I… uhh… I don't think you wanna know…" I stared at him. "Come on. I trusted you with one of mine. Please?" He turned away from me. "Okay… but don't hurt

me." I snickered. "I wouldn't hurt you. No matter what." TJ turned back to me. "Promise?" I nodded. "Come on. Please?" "Okay… I'm… I'm afraid of clowns." I grinned. "I

honestly don't blame you. I'm afraid of clowns too. They're fucking scary! You never know who's under all of the make-up. It could be someone like my uncle Mason. A

murderer, a rapist, a serial killer, you name it."

TJ sat up. "What happened to your uncle anyway?" I sighed and crossed my arms. "I don't really know. Last I heard he was still in prison. That was quite a few years

ago, so he could be out by now." "As long as he doesn't touch you, I don't care." I smiled. "So… I pick truth." "Okay, umm… what is your dream?" I thought for a minute.

"Hmm… I think… I'd like to travel to Rome. With you of course." TJ looked at me. "What about the others?" I shrugged. "Think about it, Gretch would just keep talking

about some random fact, Mikey would just want to sample all the food, Gus would be too nervous to go, Theresa wouldn't go without Gus, and I'm still a little ticked at

Vince. You're the only one that would be fun to go with. Plus, you're my best friend, I couldn't go anywhere without you." TJ grinned. "Well in that case, I promise that

one day I _will_ take you to Rome. Just you and me."

**A/N: Well? Like it? Hate it? (Please, please, please don't hate it)**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the slow update! I hate to say it, but this fic is nearly half over :( But if you want the sequel, just let me know :) I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to give a little more information on the bet. So, here it is! Sorry if it's a little boring :( Anyway, I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS. (I did in my dream last week though.) ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

**Spinelli's POV.**

I jumped onto the couch, and kicked my feet onto the coffee table. I crossed my arms over my chest and glanced at TJ, who just hung up the phone. "So, Teej? What

are we gonna do now?" TJ shrugged and jumped onto the couch beside me. "Well, I just ordered pizza. Wanna watch another movie?" I nodded my head a little too

quickly, and made myself dizzy. TJ chuckled when I attempted to stand, and fell on him. "Whoa, Spin. You okay?" I nodded again, but slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine." TJ

shrugged. "Okay then. What movie do you wanna watch?" I got up and walked over to the DVD shelf, which must've had over two hundred movies.

I ran my fingers over the first few DVDs. "How about… Rose Red?" TJ walked behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. "You mean that Stephen King one?" I nodded.

TJ started laughing. "What is with you and his movies?" I glared at him. "Hey, he's my favourite writer! He's good at what he does, and his novels make good movies!"

TJ shrugged. "I actually thought Rose Red was kinda… boring." I slapped his arm. "It isn't boring!" TJ gave me a blank stare. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, okay… so maybe

it's a little boring. What do you wanna watch?" I put my hands on my hips and stared at him.

TJ grabbed a DVD from the shelf and handed it to me. "How 'bout that one?" I turned it over and read the title. I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Eight Legged Freaks?" He

nodded, and I snorted. "And you called my movie boring?" I put the DVD back on the shelf, and ran my fingers over a few more. I stopped when my index finger landed

one of my favourites. I picked it up and hugged the DVD to my chest. I smiled and turned to TJ, who raised an eyebrow. "Can we watch Jeepers Creepers? Please?

Please, please, please, please, please?"

TJ smirked. "Sure." He lifted me over his shoulder. "TJ! Put me down!" He chuckled. "Nope!" I started struggling, trying to get him to let go. "TJ!" I started giggling.

"Please put me down?" He ignored me, and started carrying me up the stairs. I crossed my arms. TJ opened the door to his bedroom and grabbed the DVD from my

hand. He threw it onto his bed. "Okay, _now_ put me down and put the DVD in." He smirked instead. "And if I don't?" I turned my head slightly, and glared at him. "Then I

won't do my dare." I stated. TJ chuckled at my comment. "Too bad."

I started struggling to get free again, but when I did, he let go, and I tripped backward and fell onto his bed. TJ was stuck in a laughing fit as he walked over to me.

"You okay, Spin?" I sat up and growled. He held out his hand to help me up, but I pulled his arm and pinned him down. "Don't laugh at me!" I glared at him. He rolled

over, and pulled me with him.

**TJ's POV.**

One minute I was annoying my best friend, the next minute I was… I don't even know what I was doing! She giggled when her head landed on my pillow. I placed my

forehead on hers, and gazed into her beautiful chocolate eyes. I felt my face warm up when the realization hit me. _I'm in love with my best friend._ I leaned in, but I

heard the doorbell ring. I stopped what I was doing, and stood up. I reached out my hand, and pulled Spinelli up. "Uh… pizza's here. I'll uh… I'll be right back." I walked

out of my room, and down the stairs. _I almost kissed her! What the hell is wrong with me?_ I scratched my head. "Shit." I opened the door.

**Spinelli's POV.**

_He… and then… but… how?_ I shook my head in frustration._ What the hell just happened?_ I stared at the door. _Argh! This is so confusing!_ I grabbed my cell phone from my

skirt pocket. I dialed Gretchen's number, and held the phone to my right ear. _Ring. Ring. Ring. _"Hello?" She answered. "Hey Gretch." "Spinelli?" I rolled my eyes. "No, it's

Santa Clause. Of course it's me! I need to talk to you. Are you busy?" I heard a crash on the other line. "Uh… not at the moment." I heard another crash, followed by

whispering. "What's up?" I frowned. "Did you just put me on speaker?" I heard a beep, and more whispering. "Uh… not anymore. Sorry my hand slipped. So? What's

up?" I pulled at my hair, and glanced around the room. "Well… uh… TJ…" I heard a loud thud. "What about him?" I heard her shushing someone. "Gretch, are you

alone?" there was a pause, then I swear I heard her tell someone to shut up. "Yeah. I'm alone. I just have the TV on. So, you were saying something about TJ?" I

sighed. "Yeah… well… I think he… he tried to kiss me?" There was a long silence on the other line. "He tried to kiss you? Wait. Spinelli… do you like him?" I pulled my hair

again. "I don't know, okay! I'm confused! He just… makes me feel… I don't know… It's hard to describe." She squealed on the other end. "Oh my god you do!" I heard

something fall over. "No! I'm not giving you my money! We still have until Christmas before I need to pay you!" I growled. "Was that Gus?" I heard another thud, then

silence. I stared at my phone. "She hung up on me!" I threw my phone at the door, just as TJ opened it.

It hit him on the head. "Ouch! Now you throw things at me?" I gave him a guilty smile. "Sorry Teej." TJ sat beside me and handed me the pizza box. I put it behind me.

"Who hung up on you?" He asked me. I looked up, avoiding eye contact. "Uh… Gretchen did. I told her something, she shrieked in my ear, I swear I heard Gus say he

has to pay someone, I asked Gretch if Gus was there, then she hung up!" I was out of breath by the time I finished talking. "Oh." TJ looked at his feet. I lowered my

head and stared at the blank TV. I felt TJ touch my hand. I looked up slightly, with my head still lowered. "Yesterday during gym I heard him say he owes Gretchen a

hundred bucks." I lifted my head and stared at him. "Um… why?" He shrugged. "No clue. I thought you might know."

**Gretchen's POV.**

I dropped my phone onto the floor. I turned to face the people in my room, and glared at all of them, except Mikey and Theresa. "Gus, she heard you! I told you guys to

be quiet!" Vince started laughing. "Yeah… that coming from the one who tripped over her feet, and stepped on Mikey's hand!" I glared at him, and he immediately

stopped. Gus scratched his head. "How did you know she would call you anyway?" I sighed. "Well… when we leave them alone, something always happens. And when

something does happen, she calls me. And great idea yelling that you owe me money! This is why we left them alone in the first place, to receive this call! And you

ruined it! We had an agreement!"

Gus hid behind Theresa, who pushed him away. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "And yes Gus, we do have until Christmas before the bet ends. And don't

mention it around Spinelli or TJ again!" I sighed and sat on my bed. "I don't want them finding out about it. At least not until someone wins the bet." Again, Gus only

nodded. I walked over to my desk and dug through the top drawer. I grabbed a sheet of paper that I printed up last night. I put it on the desk, and signed it. I handed

Gus the pen. He stared at it. "Why did you give me a pen?" I slapped my forehead.

I held up the paper and pointed at it. "This is a contract. It states that if any of us are wrong, then the others are entitled to their winnings. And it states that we must

not mention it to neither Ashley Funicello Spinelli, nor Theodore Jasper Detweiler until the bet is official over on December twenty-fifth of this year. If anyone mentioned

in this contract says anything about the bet to either Ashley Spinelli or Theodore Detweiler, that person must officially withdraw from the bet. I want you and Vince to

sign it." Vince grabbed it from my hand and looked it over. "Isn't that illegal?" I smirked. "Technically, yes. But my dad and I found a loophole. So even if we get in

trouble or show it to the cops, we can't get anything worse than community service."

Gus grabbed it back. "So let me get this straight… If they aren't together by then, I keep my money and take yours, Vince's, Ashley B's, Ashley Q's, Butch's, Bob's,

Brandon's, Dave's, Francis', Kirsten's, Megan's, Menlo's, and Mr. Kelso's. But, if they _are_ together by then, I give you my money, and you also get Ashley A's, Ashley T's,

Johnny's, Mundy's, Phil's, Randall's, Sam's, Skeens', Sue's, Laura's, and Lawson's. Right?" I nodded. "I'm going to try to get all participating people to sign. Okay…

maybe just the twenty-five of us mentioned in the contract. Since neither Theresa nor Mikey are involved in this bet, they are allowed to mention it to TJ and Spinelli." I

turned to Theresa, who smiled. "Don't worry Gretchen. I want them together, but if I tell them about this, it most likely won't happen. So I won't say anything." I smiled

and turned to Mikey. "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind." Mikey sighed. "I won't say anything until I think it needs to be mentioned." I smiled. "Thanks.

Okay, Gus and Vince need to sign." They nodded, and did as told. I sat in my chair, and imagined the money I would make from this bet.


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THIS! IT SUCKS SO BAD! ****PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! And there might be a few spelling mistakes, but I got most of them... I think ****:/ I DO NOT OWN RECESS OR ITS CHARACTERS! I also do NOT own Kim Possible, Three Days Grace, Mickey Mouse, Twilight, The Spice Girls, OR Spongebob.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**TJ's POV.**

I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ears. I reached over my head, and slammed my hand down on the snooze button. I opened my eyes, and Spinelli was still sleeping beside me.

"Spinelli…" I mumbled. "Wake up."

I put my hand on her shoulder, and gently shook her.

"Go away… or… I'm… I'm gonna… eat… bubble cookies…" She rolled over, and wrapped herself in my blanket.

I snickered at her comment. "Spinelli, I'm serious. Get up."

Spinelli rolled over again, and pushed me off my bed. "Leave me alone… spaghetti… ate… my sock…"

I jumped to my feet, and stared at her. "Spaghetti ate your sock…" She hugged my pillow.

"Spinelli, wake up." I shook her shoulder again.

"Clown!" She screamed, and jumped. She shot up so fast, she smacked my forehead with her own.

"Fuck!" She yelled, and held her head.

I rubbed my forehead. "Damn, Spin. You sure know how to hurt someone."

She let go of her head and stared at me, with fear in her eyes. "W-where is he?" She looked around the room nervously, and I scratched my head.

"Where's who?"

She jumped and grabbed onto my shirt. "M-Mason… He's dressed as a clown, and he's after me Teej! You gotta hide me!"

I put my hand on her shoulder, and looked down at her. "Spin, it was just a dream. It's okay."

She looked up at me, making eye contact for the first time since last night. "It… it was a dream?"

I nodded. Spinelli lowered her head, and clutched onto my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her as she started to cry. "It seemed so real…"

I put my head on hers. "Spinelli, it's okay. You're awake now, and he can't hurt you."

She nodded, and calmed down slightly.

"What happened in your dream?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"You took me to a carnival, and my uncle was there dressed as a clown." She tightened her grip on my shirt before she continued.

"He followed us to every ride we went on, and every game we played. I lost sight of you at one point and got lost. I looked around for you, but I kept seeing that clown. He said 'there's little Ashley. Uncle Mason has a surprise for you.' I turned to run, but my feet were stuck in place. He brought out a butcher knife, and nearly stabbed me. My feet came free, and I ran. I ran until I found you. Once you were in sight, you saw me and asked why I was running. I yelled 'clown.' And then I woke up and smacked my head."

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. "Come on Spin."

She looked back up at me. "What?"

I smirked. "I'm not letting you go to school like this. Let's just hang around town. Go bowling or something." She smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Around noon, me and Spinelli left my house. She was still a little freaked out, so she held onto my arm for quite a while.<p>

"What do you wanna do Teej?"

I looked down at her. "Well… first I need to do my dare."

She looked up at me. "What dare?" She asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "I'm gonna tell Ashley A that she looks like a drowned poodle."

Spinelli smiled. "You're really gonna do that?"

I shrugged. "Well, not to her face. I'm gonna call her from a pay phone later."

Spinelli let go of my arm, and glared at me. "You have her number?"

I laughed at the expression on her face. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

She continued to glare at me.

I put my arm over her shoulder, and rolled my eyes. "Of course I don't have her number. But the phone book might."

Spinelli sighed, and pulled my arm back down. "Don't move your arm. I need to hold on to something."

I rolled my eyes again. "You're the one who let go, so don't blame me."

We walked through the town, looking for something to do. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a poster.

"Hey Spin, look at this! The carnival's in town today!"

Spinelli cringed at the word _carnival._ "Teej, I can't go. Remember my dream?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I remember. But it might do you some good. You need to face your fears. After all, there is nothing to fear, but fear itself... or some crazy shit like that."

Spinelli started shaking, and I sighed. "Spinelli, he isn't going to be there. I promise. And if you're too scared of losing me in the crowd, then you can hold my hand if you to." _Did I really just say that?_ I risked a glance at her. Her face was as red as a tomato. I chuckled, and she looked at me.

"Do you promise I won't lose you?"

I smiled in response.

Spinelli grinned, and nodded. "Okay, let's go."

I felt the heat rush to my face when Spinelli grabbed onto my hand.

_I didn't think she would actually hold my hand! _

* * *

><p>We walked to the enormous lot where the carnival was located.<p>

"Like, are you two dating now?" Me and Spinelli turned around, and came face to face with Ashley B.

"Oh, uh… hi Ashley. What are you doing here?"

Ashley B shrugged. "I'm having a bad day, so my dad called the school, and I have the day away from the girls. In case you haven't noticed, they tend to get a little annoying after a while. Now answer my question, Detweiler."

I shook my head. "No, we aren't."

Ashley B stared at us, but shrugged it off. "Okay… I'll like, see you later then. Bye!" She smiled and waved as she walked into the crowd. Ashley B ran back over to us. "I forgot something." She reached into her purse, and pulled out a memory card. She handed it to me, and I looked it over.

"Uh… Ashley, what is this?"

She rolled her eyes. "_That_ is the memory card Vince gave to us. Ashley A gave it to me to hold onto, but she's been acting like a total bitch to everyone lately, and wants to put those pictures in the school paper… so… I'm giving it to you."

I scratched my head. "Why are you giving it to me? Won't Ashley A get mad?"

Ashley B shrugged. "I'm not mean, Detweiler. Maybe she will get mad, but it's better than hurting people that don't deserve it. I'll just tell her that it fell into the sink or something."

I nodded. "That's really nice of you Ashley. Thanks."

Ashley B smiled, and disappeared back into the crowd. I kinda liked Ashley B. Not like-like, of course. She wasn't like the other Ashley's anymore though. She didn't talk they was she used to, and she was less annoying. She acted like a normal person… when the other Ashley's aren't around.

I looked at Spinelli, who was staring at me. We both burst out laughing, earning odd stares from the crowd of strangers.

"Spinelli, people are staring." Me and Spinelli stopped laughing when we got to the front of the line, at the ticket booth.

"Two wrist bands, please." The woman behind the glass nodded, and put the wrist bands on us. She stamped them, and I handed her the money. "Thanks."

I dragged Spinelli through the gate. "I can't believe Ashley B gave us the memory card that we nearly killed Vince for. That seemed oddly out of character… Anyway, what do you wanna do first?"

I looked at Spinelli, who was looking around the area nervously.

I sighed. "He isn't here. I promise."

Spinelli tightened her grip on my hand and nodded. "Okay. I trust you." She whispered.

I pulled her to the Starship 3000 ride. We showed our wrist bands, and got on the ride. Spinelli smiled as the gravity pushed us against the wall. Once the ride was over, she dragged me over to the Scrambler. Again, we showed our wrist bands, and got on the ride. Me and Spinelli laughed as we crashed against each other's shoulder. Once the ride was over, I looked for a pay phone. I spotted one a few feet away. I let go of Spinelli's hand to make a call.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Like, hello?" Ashley A answered.

I sighed. "Hello Ashley."

She made a fake gagging sound on the other line. "Who is this, and like, what do you want?"

I looked at Spinelli, who was trying to cover a laugh. "Well… ever since elementary school, I've always wanted to tell you something."

Ashley A sighed. "Like, what?"

I took a deep breath. "I've always thought you're as pretty as a drowned poodle."

"WHAT? WHO IS THIS?" She screamed, and I hung up the phone.

I turned back to Spinelli, who was stuck in a laughing fit. Her laughter was contagious, and I laughed along with her. When we finally stopped laughing, we went to play a game. I won an iPod in a basketball game, and I gave it to Spinelli.

* * *

><p>The sun was just starting to set, and I took Spinelli to get cotton candy. I laughed when some got stuck to the tip of her nose. Never in my life have I ever seen Spinelli this happy.<p>

I sighed. "The carnival gates are gonna close soon. We have enough time for two or three rides before we need to leave… which ones do you wanna go on?"

Spinelli smiled, and pointed at the Ferris Wheel. She dragged me over to the ride of her choice, and we got on. I smiled when she rested her head on my shoulder. Our ride stopped at the top, and we got to watch the rest of the sunset.

"How's your arm?" I asked.

She looked at me, and grinned. "It's fine. I can't even feel where the wound is."

I smiled and scratched my head. "What about your forehead?"

She shrugged. "I'm probably gonna get a bruise, but it's fine."

Our ride started again, and we exited at the bottom. Me and Spinelli grabbed popcorn on the way out, and started walking home. The streets were dark, and the street lamps began to turn on.

"Spinelli! What was that for?" I yelled when she threw a few pieces of popcorn at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Once I turned away, she giggled, and threw a few more pieces at me. She hid the popcorn behind her back, acting like she was innocent. I grabbed a piece of popcorn, and flicked it into her hair. She giggled, and pulled it out of her hair. She threw it back, and bolted down the sidewalk. I chased her until I caught up to her, and I dumped the bucket of popcorn onto her head. She glared at me, then dumped her popcorn onto my head and smiled. I smiled back at her. I looked up, and noticed we were at her house.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I turned to walk to my house.

"Wait, Teej... Thanks for making me feel better. I had a lot of fun."

I turned to face Spinelli. "You're welcome. I had fun to." I turned to leave again, but she grabbed my hand, and stopped me.

"Wait…"

Again, I turned to look at her. Her face was red, and she was staring at the ground, playing with her fingers.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

She looked up at me, and I grinned at her.

"I'm sorry, Teej." She whispered.

I frowned. "Sorry for what?"

Spinelli stayed silent and pulled my hands down, so that my height was even with hers. She leaned in, and lightly pressed her lips to mine. Spinelli turned away, and ran up the steps, disappearing into her house. I stood in the same spot, dumbstruck. _Spinelli just kissed me!_

**A/N: ****I rewrote**** this chapter**** four times, and it still sucks! ****Originally, I was gonna have it the other way around, (TJ kissing Spinelli) but I thought it would be ****slightly humorous if TJ just stood there looking like an idiot... but**** it**** still sucks! ****DAMMIT SPINELLI! WHAT DID YOU DO?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dammit! This chapter is so short, and it sucks! There is a HUGE time skip in this chapter, and I am REALLY sorry for that. Sometimes I really hate my writing… this is one of those times :/ I DO NOT OWN RECESS OR IT'S CHARACTERS! I also do not own Family Guy, Inuyasha, Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, Billy Talent, or Faber Drive.**

**TJ's POV.**

It was officially winter break, and Christmas was quickly approaching. I had no idea what to get the guys, and Spinelli was starting to freak me out. On Halloween, she

dressed as me… that was… weird. After the night she kissed me, she acted like it never happened. Whether that good or bad, I still didn't know. "Hey Teej!" I jumped

slightly and looked over my shoulder. Her face was barely two inches away from mine. "AH!" I screamed, then fell out of my seat. "Spin, don't do that!" I got a good look

at her, and I chuckled.

"What the hell happened to you?" I looked her up and down. Her hair was longer, reaching just below her shoulders, and was back in pigtails. She was wearing black

skinny jeans, a tight purple t-shirt, her boots, and her jacket. I got off the floor, and sat back in my seat. "Don't ask." She grumbled and crossed her arms. "I already

did." I smirked, and leaned back in my seat. "My mom got rid of my clothes, and replaced them with these." She gestured to her shirt and jeans. I scratched my head.

"Didn't you protest against that?" She nodded. "That's where I got this." She rolled up the sleeve of her jacket, revealing a dark bruise around her forearm. "Mom

grabbed my arm too hard when I tried to punch the door shut. She thought I might punch a hole right through it." She pulled her sleeve back down and smiled at me.

"What are you doing anyway?" I sighed. "Trying to figure out what to get the guys for Christmas." Spinelli snorted, and sat across from me. "In a café? I don't really

think sitting in here will help you." I chuckled. "Yeah, you're probably right." She raised an eyebrow. "Aren't I always?" I rolled my eyes. "Not when it's about school."

She crossed her arms again, and leaned on the table. "You have a point." She sighed. I shrugged. "So what are you doing here, stalking me?" Spinelli burst out

laughing. "Yes Theodore. I'm stalking you. I know where you live…"

I shook my head. "Okay then, stalker." "Fascist." "Freak." "Dork." "Lightweight." "Ass clown." "Cupcake." "Cheese head." "Ashley." "Boob." I gave her a blank stare.

"Did you really just call me a boob?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. "Yup. So… do you need any help? I could think of a few things to get the guys." I stared at my

coffee. "Sure." I looked back to her. "What do you want for Christmas?" Spinelli sighed and turned to stare out the window. "I want it to snow again. Just like when we

were kids." I rolled my eyes. "Of course, the only thing you want is something that can't be bought…" She turned back to me, smiling again. "What about you? What do

you want?" She asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. Actually, there is one thing… but forget it." She blinked. "What is it?"

**Spinelli's POV.**

I stared at TJ. He wanted something, but why wouldn't he tell me? I blinked and tilted my head. "Tell me." TJ shook his head. "It's nothing. Trust me." I narrowed my

eyes. "TJ. Tell me. Now." He sighed and started stirring his coffee. _What is it with him and coffee? He's gonna put himself in a coffee coma one day._ "Spin… it's nothing.

There's just something on my mind." I watched as he slapped his forehead. "I wasn't supposed to say that…"

I put my head down slightly, tilted it slightly, and stuck out my bottom lip. I kept my eyes on him, while pouting. He always falls for it. He looked at me and sighed. "Spin,

please don't do that…" I continued to give him the same look. "Do what?" I innocently asked. "Spinelli, I'm serious. You have no idea how disturbingly cute that is." I

stopped pouting, and my eyes widened. "Cute?" I repeated. I felt my face warm. "Did you just call me cute?"

TJ's head snapped up. "Uh… um… well… uh… I… uh… hey, you didn't tell me why you have your hair in pigtails…" I rolled my eyes. "My hair kept getting in my face. Hey,

don't change the subject!" His face went red. And when I say red, I mean red. "Fine, I called you cute! So what? You wanna punch me now? Go ahead!" I laughed. "I'm

not gonna punch you…" He gave a shy smile. "Really?" I nodded. "You should probably call the guys soon." I told him. "After you're done talking, we'll get looking for

stuff."

**Gretchen's POV.**

A mini marshmallow hit my nose, and fell onto the counter. I picked it up and threw it back at Vince, who caught it in his mouth. "So who's gonna divide the money when

we win the bet?" Vince asked me, attempting to talk and chew the marshmallow at the same time. I shrugged. "I was thinking Theresa could. Either her or Mikey." I

looked over at Mikey, who just ordered his third root beer float."Most likely Theresa." Vince muttered, after he swallowed the marshmallow. I nodded. "Yeah. Mikey

would probably refuse to touch 'that filthy money' as he calls it." I used air quotes. Vince threw another marshmallow at me. "Why are you throwing marshmallows at

me?" He shrugged. "I'm bored. It's fun getting on your nerves." 

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ I lifted my phone from my pocket, and checked the caller ID. It was TJ. "Hi TJ. What's up?"

"Nothing much. What do you guys want for Christmas?"

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It's the thought that counts, after all."

"I'm serious Gretchen. I have no idea what go get anyone! I think I have Spinelli's present picked out, but I don't know what to get anyone else!"

"Well… I need a new microscope. Gus knocked mine of my desk last night and broke it. Rosie needs to dye his hair back to black." Vince cringed at the nickname I gave

him.

"Uh… Gretchen… who's Rosie?"

I laughed. "Rosie is Vince's new nickname. I thought the name suited his hair colour." I looked at Vince, who rolled his eyes. "Laugh it up Grundler. Laugh it up." Vince

mumbled. I threw the marshmallow at him, and it hit his arm.

"Small price to pay I guess. Mess with Spin, and you get your hair permanently dyed pink." TJ rushed. He sounded like he got a hold of pixie sticks again… or coffee. _Wait _

_a minute…_

My eyes widened. "Wait… you did that?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I thought you knew that. Me and Spin recorded it. I'll lend you the disc if you want."

"Forget the microscope, and give me that disc for Christmas!" I looked to my side, and the guys were all staring at me. "What disc?" Theresa asked. I shook my head.

"Listen TJ, I really need to go. Before Mikey eats the rest of my sundae. We'll see you later." I ended the call, and returned my phone to my pocket. I went to take a bite

of my sundae, but it wasn't there. "Mikey!" I glared at him. "I said don't eat my sundae!"

**A/N: I know... this was so stupid and probably thought of as unnecessary. It Seems very repetitive to me, and I don't know how to break **

**myself of that habit!**** I hate my writing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow... has it really been that long since I've updated? I am SO sorry! But, it's here! That counts for something, right? I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

**Gretchen's POV.**

I sat in a booth at Kelso's with the rest of my friends.

"So, are you guys going to the Christmas party this year?" Gus had asked, breaking the silence.

Spinelli shrugged. "Gus, it's a dance. Dances are stupid."Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I'm going." Vince stated.

"Me too!" Mikey and I replied in unison.

"And me!" TJ cheered.

Spinelli jumped from her seat and pointed in his face. "You promised me that you would come to my house! We're _all _supposed to stay at my house while my family is gone to Italy!" she screamed.

"So I can't stay at your house _and_ go to the party?" TJ inquired.

Spinelli's face turned a bright red. She crossed her arms and glared at TJ. "No, you can't! I don't want to stay home by myself!"

"Well I can't let Ashley A. down."

Spinelli's face turned the darkest shade of red possible. "You're dating that powder-puff! What the fuck!" She threw her soda can at TJ's head.

"Ouch!" TJ rubbed his head where the can had hit. "What was that for?"

"For taking my worst enemy to the party, as your fucking date!" Spinelli grabbed Gus' soda can, and threw it.

TJ caught it, and handed it back to Gus. Spinelli slouched with her arms crossed over her chest, she seemed to be deep in thought. I sighed. Every thirty seconds or so she would glance around the table, but then would resume her previous position. Gus began texting someone, who I am going to assume was Theresa, seeing as she wasn't with us. Mikey called his mom on his cell phone, while sipping his soda. What their conversation was about, I haven't the slightest clue, since I was more interested in why Vince was scowling at TJ. This struck me as unusual. TJ, who was avoiding eye contact with Spinelli, kept his head down. He seemed unaware of Vince's glare.

"Um… Vince, are you alright? You seem troubled." I whispered quietly.

Vince sighed as he stood up. "Gretch, there's something I need to talk to you about," he calmly replied.

I quirked an eyebrow. "What about?" I asked him. Instead of answering me, he grabbed my right arm and began dragging me out of Kelso's. "Vince, let me go!" I demanded.

Once we exited the building, Vince released his grip on my arm. "It's about the bet."

**Spinelli's POV.**

I glanced around the table and noticed that Gretchen and Vince were gone.

"Hey, where did they go?" I asked no one in particular.

TJ lifted a finger and pointed at the door. I looked over my shoulder and saw them through the window. I turned back to my other three friends.

"What are they doing?" I asked again.

"Beats me," TJ replied.

Mikey and Gus shrugged at the same time. "Huh." Once again, I crossed my arms over my chest, and glared at the table.

_How dare he! TJ asked stupid Ashley A. to the stupid Christmas party at the stupid school, where stupid people are going to be! Man, how jealous am I? Wait, what? I am not jealous of that stupid powder-puff!_

My left hand began to squeeze Vince's empty soda can, while my right hand tensed.

_Why couldn't he ask me instead? I'm a nicer person than she is. Sure I'm violent, but only when I defend someone. What does she have that I don't?_

I banged my head on the table.

_Why did I ask myself that? 'What does she have that I don't?' Simple answer; she has a date with my best friend._

My finger nails began to dig into the table, as my anger piled higher.

_He doesn't like me that way. He likes blonde, preppy, girly-girls._

I growled_. _I felt a hand on mine, and I lifted my head slowly.

It was TJ's hand. "Spin, are you okay?"

I pulled my hand away. "I'm fine, why?" My fingers continued to dig deeper into the table.

"Spinelli, I know you well enough to know that when you say you're fine in _that _tone, something's wrong." He replied.

"That doesn't mean something's wrong!" I retorted.

"Your hands are turning white. Whatever's upsetting you, you need to calm down."

I looked up to glare at him. "I said I'm fine!"

My head snapped toward the window when I heard Gretchen scream. She was waving her arms around in the air, much like a bird when it tries to fly for the first time.

**Vince's POV.**

"What do you mean you want to switch sides! It's December! The bet's over in three weeks! Why switch now!" Gretchen yelled.

I looked down at my feet. _Why _do _I want to switch sides? _"I don't know why. I just want to switch sides is all."

Gretchen scowled. "You can't switch sides without a reason! Just tell me!"

I shook my head. "I don't know! I don't know why I want to switch sides! This whole thing was a mistake!"

She pointed her right index finger at me. "You _do_ know why you want to switch, but you just won't tell me!"

I put my hands up in front of myself. "No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Never!"

Gretchen's face twisted into a sinister glare. "Vincent Pierre LaSalle! Tell me why you want to switch! Now!"

Without thinking I blurted out, "Because I'm in love with Spinelli!"

**TJ's POV.**

I left the guys at the table, as I walked toward the door.

I barely opened it when I heard Vince. "Because I'm in love with Spinelli!"

My jaw dropped.

_Vince is in love? With Spinelli? He knows how I feel about her! How could he do this to me? _

I pushed the door open, and walked out. "How could you?"

Vince and Gretchen jumped.

I grabbed Vince by the collar of his shirt, and pushed him against the side of the building. "I've been in love with her since I met her! Why would you just decide you're in love with her now?"

Gretchen pried my hands off of Vince, and pulled me away from him. "TJ clam down! It isn't his fault!"

I glared at her. "Stay out of this Gretchen. This has nothing to do with you!" I ran at Vince, who kept his hands out in front of himself.

"If you're in love with her, then why did you ask Ashley A. to be your date for the Christmas party?"

"Yeah, TJ. Why did you ask Ashley A. instead of Spinelli?" an angry voice questioned.

I turned around, only to come face-to-face with the last person I wanted to see.

**A/N: I am sooo evil. Muahaha*ack* Anyway... please remember: REVIEWS FEED THIS STORY. MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**ATTENTION: This is the last chapter to this fan-fic. It ends abruptly, and there will still be a few questions that need answered. I plan to answer any remaining questions in the sequel. If anyone wants to read the sequel, please send a review saying so. I do not own Recess or its characters.**

**Spinelli's POV.**

I kicked my feet up onto the seat across from me, and crossed my arms over my chest again. Sure I'm not supposed to put my boots on the chairs, but who cares? After TJ telling the entire gang that he started dating Ashley A, I was put in a pretty pissy mood, so anyone who bothers me right now will face my wrath. And if I broke something throwing that last soda can at TJ, I'm not paying to fix it. _He_ can.

"Uh, Spinelli?" I looked up to Gus, who had called my name.

"What!" I yelled a little louder than necessary.

Gus jumped in his seat at my angry tone, and hid slightly behind Mikey. "Are you okay?" he inquired.

To be honest, I didn't really know if I was okay or not.

I shook my head slightly. "I'm fine, Gus. Sorry I yelled at you."

Gus gave a small grin and replied, "oh, that's good. For a second there, I thought you were jealous of Ashley A or something."

At the mention of her name, I tightened my fists. It's not that I don't like Ashley A, but I_ really_ don't like Ashley A. _I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous._

"What do those kids think they're doing?" I heard someone yell.

I looked up to see old man Kelso running from the back room, toward the front of the building. I uncrossed my arms and got up from my seat.

"Where are you going Spinelli?" Mikey asked.

While keeping my eyes on the area Mr. Kelso ran, I replied, "I'm going to see what all the comotion is about. I'll be back in a minute." I caught up with Mr. Kelso when he got to the counter. "Hey, Mr. Kelso, what's going on?" I asked.

Without stopping, he yelled, "some kids are fighting in front of my store again!"

After coming here for so long, you kinda get use to these things. There's a fight outside at least once a week now, but why people fight here of all places, I'll never know.

"Okay, if you need me to help, you know where to find me!" I called back. Why do I volunteer my help to him? Easy, I work here in summer, and if Mr. Kelso needs help, of course I'll help him. After all, he's not as young as he use to be.

I walked back over to our booth. "So, what's going on?" Gus asked as I sat down.

I shrugged. "Turns out he was running outside to breakup a fight."

Mikey gasped and asked, "who is fighting on such a peaceful day?"

I shrugged again. "Didn't ask." I lifted my soda can and took a sip.

"Isn't that your brother?" Gus asked.

I jumped and spat my soda across the table. "What!" I poked my head out of the booth. Sure enough, there was a guy outside wearing ripped blue jeans, a white shirt, a brown leather jacket, and black sneakers. His black hair was slicked back, and his brown eyes looked furious. Only one thought came to mind. "What the hell is Joey doing here?"

**TJ's POV.**

I turned around, only to come face-to-face with the last person I wanted to see. Joey Spinelli. His arms were crossed over his chest, and him being half a foot taller than me made him much more intimidating as he glared at me. "Uh, hi Joey. What uh... what brings you here?" I stuttered.

Joey shook his head. "No, no, no. The question is what are _you_," he poked me in the chest, "doing here?"

I backed up a bit. "Oh, you know, the usual. Get a shake, talk, just hang out."

Joey's glare intensified. "You conveniently left out the part where you decided to date this 'Ashley A' when you claim you're in love with my baby sister." I looked down at my feet. The way he said it made me sound like an awful person. "As far as I'm concerned, you shouldn't even be around her if you're just going to break her fragile little heart," he stated.

I looked back up to him. "Break her fragile little heart?" I repeated. "Spin is the toughest girl I've ever known. I highly doubt that me dating Ashley A will hurt her that much." I glared at him.

"Um, actually TJ, that might be why Spinelli was in one of her bad moods after you told us about Ashley," Gretchen spoke up.

I pulled the cap off my head. "She's mad?" I asked. Gretchen and Vince nodded.

Joey grabbed me by the shoulders. "If you think she's mad, you're greatly mistaking. She may seem like she's made of stone, but she isn't. She is just a little girl underneath. The last time you did something that hurt her, she acted all angry and tough until she got home and locked herself in her room." I gulped, and Joey continued. "She locked herself in for twelve hours, and I had to hear my little sister cry."

"You're lying," I said to him.

"If you don't believe me, ignore her the rest of the day, then go to her window tonight and see for yourself."

My eyes widened. "How did you know about that?" I asked. No one was supposed to know about that except me and Spinelli.

"How do you think _TJ_? Last time you hurt her feelings, after she finally came out of her room, she came crying to me! She was asking me to trade rooms with her so she wouldn't need to see you!"

I felt horrible. Here I thought I knew everything about her. I thought I could protect her, but I couldn't. I was the one who hurt her.

"See TJ? She's better off with me." I looked over to glare at Vince, who was smirking.

"And you," Joey pointed at Vince, "you're no better." Vince's smirk fell. "Ash told me about you taking some memory card that had an embarrassing picture of her on it. She said that she asked you for it, but you sold it to some girls who hate her. I heard you say that you love her as well. That isn't love, it's hate. No wonder she beat the shit out of you, I'd do the same if given the chance."

No wonder Spinelli always talks about her brother. He protects her more than I ever could.

"Joey, what brings you here?" I turned around to see Mr. Kelso.

"Hey, Mr. K. I saw these two fighting, and I thought I would help break it up." Joey moved to smack me and Vince in the back of the head.

"Ouch." I rubbed the sore spot on my head.

"Apologize to Mr. Kelso for fighting in front of his establishment," Joey commanded us.

Vince and I both nodded and replied, "sorry Mr. Kleso."

Joey returned his glare to me. "And you had better apologize to Ash."

"Joey!" Spinelli ran out of the building, and punched her brother in the arm. "I thought you were in jail again!" she yelled.

Joey rubbed his arm and replied, "what, no 'nice to see you again Joey?'"

Spinelli rolled her eyes. "Hi Joey, nice to see you again. I thought you were in jail again!" she rushed her words.

"Cool it Ash. I got out this morning for good behavior."

Spinelli jumped on her brother and hugged him. "Don't go back there! I need you at home, and you need to go with mom and dad to Italy for Christmas! Nonna e il Nonno non sarebbe piaciuto se si fosse andati tornare in prigione durante le vacanze!" (1)

Me, Vince, Gretchen, and Mr. Kelso all stared at Spinelli. I knew she spoke Italian, but I never heard her use it before.

"Does anyone else here speak Italian?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"I honestly don't plan on going back to jail. Why aren't you coming with us again?" Joey asked her.

Spinelli sighed. "Non posso lasciare i miei amici alle spalle. E non posso assolutamente_ lasciarlo_. Vorrei andare se non avevo bisogno di preoccuparsi per lui, ma non posso fare a meno di fare proprio questo. Se me ne vado, c'è la possibilità che lui sarà con qualcuno quando torniamo, e non posso rischiare di perderlo." (2)

"Ah, I see. Oh yeah, before I forget," Joey grabbed me by the collar of my shirt as he continued, "call _this_ idiot tonight. He has something to apologize for."

Spinelli scratched her head as she replied, "um, okay... why?"

"Ash, everyone out here has already put two and two together. Except _him_." Joey lifted a finger and pointed at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Joey shook his head. "Damn you two are dense. Ash knows what I'm talking about, right sis?"

Vince cleared his throat. "Um, TJ, Spinelli?"

Spinelli and I both looked at him expectantly. "There's something I need to tell you guys."

Gretchen slapped her hands over his mouth. "No, Vince not now!"

Vince pushed her hand away. "Gretch, they have a right to know."

Gretchen sighed and nodded for him to continue.

"You remember the first day of school right?"

My face heated up, but I nodded.

"Okay, well, you see the reason that I took those pictures, was so that I could make a bet with other people in town. I knew that if I sold the memory card to the Ashley's, the picture would circulate, and get more people involved. The bet was that you and Spinelli would speak to each other about repressed feelings, and get together by Christmas."

I looked over to Spinelli. Her eyes narrowed, and her face was beet red. If I wasn't so dumbstruck and shocked, I'd be laughing at her expression right now, although, she did look like she was about to faint.

"Anyway, I had bet that you _would _get together, but since I told you about it, I get nothing. Which is fine, because I was going to switch sides anyway."

Spinelli slowly approached him. "Why were you going to switch?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Vince looked her in the eye. _I've got a bad feeling about this._ "I fell in love with you." He bent over and _kissed_ Spinelli on the lips. I walked back over to him, and swung at his head.

**Spinelli's POV.**

_That jack-assed_ _prick!_ I pushed Vince away just in time for TJ to miss his head. I stood there, dumbstruck. I felt my left eye twitch.

"Spinelli, are you okay?" Vince asked.

_Vince just... _I stared wide-eyed at the ground. _How could he do that? He took that picture just to start a bet that he just lost,__ and then he has the nerve to kiss me? _

"Spinelli?" he asked again.

_I don't think so._ _He. Is. Fucking. Dead. _I glared at him.

"Spinelli, your eye is twitching," Vince said.

I slapped a hand over my left eye, and yelled, "no it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No. It. Isn't!" I punched him in the face. I pushed past Vince, Gretchen, Joey, and TJ, and ran home.

_Stupid jerks! 'Everyone out here has already put two and two together.' 'I fell in love with you.' 'Spinelli, your eye is twitching.' _I kept hearing those voices over and over. _Why won't they stop?_

"Wait, Ash!" I heard Joey call.

I couldn't. I couldn't stop running. I ran as fast as I could until I reached my house. I opened the door, and ran straight to my room. I felt sick to my stomach, and tears streamed down my face. _Vince loves me, but I love TJ. Why is this happening to me? _I slid down my door, and pulled my knees to my chest. _Why would he do that to me?_ I heard the sound of gun shots rang through my ears. I jumped up and ran toward my window. In the street was my brother, laying there, in pool of blood.

**A/N: Finished, this is the end of this fic. Thank-you to all of my readers, I love you all! I know, this ends abruptly, but it's necessary for the sequel. (If enough people want to read it, I will start writing it a.s.a.p.) Translations: (1) Grandma and grandpa wouldn't like it if you went back to jail during the holidays. (2) I can't leave my friends behind. And I definitely can't leave him. I would go if I didn't need to worry about him, but I can't help but to do just that. If I leave, there's a chance that he will be with someone when we get back, and I can't risk losing him. **


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A/N: THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL IS UP! It is titled, 'What Happens Now?' I'm not saying anymore. I hope to see you all there soon! Peace :)**


End file.
